


And They Call It Puppy Love

by blakefancier



Series: Young Lovers [36]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve Rogers saw Howard Stark, it was love at first sight.  And hey, Howard even managed to remember his name.</p><p>Just a little story about the first time Steve met Howard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And They Call It Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Just another little aside fic for this 'verse. Someday, I may even write the Howard/Clown fic. Maybe. :D

Steve is three when he falls in love for the first time. He's three and sitting on the floor of Tony's living room, pressing his bare feet against Tony's leg and wiggling his toes while his mommy and her friend—Tony's nanny—talk. 

Tony, who's weird, is building something with his 'rector set. Tony says it's a robot, but it doesn't look like one.

Steve grabs one of the funny looking pieces of the 'rector set; it's a circle, and shoves it into his mouth. It feels funny and it tastes nothing like the big wooden blocks his mommy got him for his birthday. 

"Don't," Tony says and tries to stick his fingers into Steve's mouth; Steve turns away and lets the circle fall from his mouth. Tony snatches up the circle with clumsy fingers. "You're not 'posed to put things in your mouth. You're gonna choke and die!"

He sticks out his tongue and blows a raspberry. Tony is bossy and stupid and a genius and Steve isn't quite sure that he likes him yet. If there's one thing Steve hates it's being told what to do. He reaches for another circle thing and wonders what it would feel like if he chewed on it. But before he can snatch it up, two people walk into the room and Steve's attention is caught. 

"Hi, Mommy. Hi, Daddy," Tony says and waves at them without even looking up from his toy. 

But that's okay because Steve is looking enough for the both of them. Tony's mommy is beautiful: she's wearing a sparkly dress that makes him think of stars. For a moment he considers getting up and trying to capture the sparkles on her dress, but then Tony's daddy laughs. Steve looks over and oh. 

Oh.

Mr. Stark looks like one of the men in Steve's mommy's boring old movies. His hair is messy and he's wearing a tuxedo, his tie undone, a bottle in his hand. Steve's never seen anyone look like him before. 

Mr. Stark catches Steve staring and he smiles, smiles and winks and Steve feels like covering his face with his hands and crying. 

The grownups talk for a while, but Mr. Stark looks bored, and he keeps taking drinks from the bottle in his hand. Finally, he says, "I'm going to bed. It was nice meeting you, um... um…"

"Sarah, Howard," Mrs. Stark says.

"Right. It was nice meeting you, too, pal." Mr. Stark reaches down, stumbling a bit, and ruffles Steve's hair. "Tony, that robot is too top heavy. It's gonna fall over and break. Quit being so sloppy." Mr. Stark stumbles away.

Tony lets out a huff, scrubs his eyes with his fists, then carefully takes apart the robot. 

Steve desperately wants to follow Mr. Stark up the stairs. He glances at the grownups—they're not even looking at him or Tony—and he decides to take a chance. "Gotta pee," he mumbles, but Tony isn't paying any attention to him either. So he gets to his feet and quietly sneaks away. . 

The stairs, when he reaches him, are scary, really, really scary. So he sits down on the first step, scoots his butt back and up until he's seated on the second stair, and his feet are on the stair below him, and goes from there. Slowly. Even though it's safer this way, he's still so terrified that his body shakes and he's near tears. But he doesn't let that stop him. When he reaches the top of the stairs he wipes his eyes and runny nose on his shirt and take a few deep breaths. He's still gotta find Mr. Stark.

He gets to his feet and starts looking for Mr. Stark. It takes him forever, but the Mr. Stark begins to sing, loudly, and Steve follows his voice. He stands in the doorway of Mr. Stark's bedroom and watches as the man dances around the room. Steve can't help himself; he giggles. 

Mr. Stark stops, whips around, and falls on his butt, which makes Steve giggle harder. "And what's so funny?"

"You," Steve says, then turns shy. He shoves his thumb in his mouth and digs his toes into the lush carpet. 

"I guess I am a little funny." Mr. Stark slowly gets to his feet. "You're not supposed to be up here, pal. Your mom is probably wondering where you are. Shoo. Go downstairs."

Steve sucks on his thumb and gives Mr. Stark a wide-eyed stare.

"Okay, that's a little creepy." Mr. Stark sighs. "Don't you want to go downstairs, pal?"

"Steve," he says around his thumb. Then he gathers his courage, takes his thumb out of his mouth and holds out his arms.

Mr. Stark laughs and shakes his head. "I'm pretty sure I can't walk in a straight line, much less carry you around, Steve. I am indisposed. Do you know what that means?"

He shakes his head, but doesn't put his arms down.

"It means that I don't want to take a header with you in my arms. The deductible on my homeowner's insurance is horrendous. How about if I just hold your hand? The one that isn't wet with saliva."

"Okay." Steve slips his hand in Mr. Stark's and smiles.

"Charmer." Mr. Stark grins down at Steve. "C'mon." As they walk out of the room and down the hall to the stairs, Mr. Stark tells him about the new car he just bought. "It's a cherry ride, Steve. Someday, if you're still around when you're sixteen, maybe you'll get to ride in it."

"Okay." He skips happily besides Mr. Stark. And when they reach the stairs, Mr. Stark slows down and they take each step very carefully. Halfway down, he hears his mommy say his name. 

She runs up the steps and scoops him up. "Where have you been? What did I tell you about wandering off like that?"

Steve hugs her tightly because he loves her and he didn't mean to make her worry. 

"He's fine," Mr. Stark says and strokes his hair. "He was just looking for a little adventure. Weren't you, pal? Steve." 

Steve nods. "Venture." 

"Thank you for watching over him. Mr. Stark," his mommy says. 

"My pleasure. He's a lot quieter than Tony. I'll see you later, Steve. Okay?"

Steve lets his mommy go, twists around and, before Mr. Stark can leave, hugs him and steals his handkerchief from his breast pocket. "Bye."

Mr. Stark laughs and pulls away. "Affectionate kid."

"Yeah." Mommy pulls Steve close and kisses his forehead. "Pleasant dreams, Mr. Stark."

"Yup," he says, and makes his way up the stair, stumbling a bit.

"Don't you ever do that again, Steve. Do you understand me?"

Steve nodded and stuffed the handkerchief—a real one—into his pocket. "Yes, Mommy."

"It's time for lunch. Do you want ham and cheese or peanut butter on your sandwich?" 

"Ham and peanut butter," he says and she laughs. He knows that during lunch, his mommy will spend a lot of time talking to Mr. Jarvis. He thinks he'll be able to sneak away again then.


End file.
